


[fanmix] Bucky’s Sexy Playlist

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth), reena_jenkins



Series: Star-Spangled [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Sexy tunes from the 40s, Sexy tunes from the 70s, Sexy tunes from the 80s, Sexy tunes from the 90s, Steve and Bucky's Unironic Sex Mixtape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:58:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “Hey, JARVIS,” Bucky said, “can you bring up one of my sexy playlists?”AKASteve and Bucky's unironic sex mixtape





	[fanmix] Bucky’s Sexy Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bullet in the Barrel of Your Best Guy’s Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565252) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 



[ ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MIX%20-%20BUCKYS%20SEXY%20PLAYLIST.zip)

[ **** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MIX%20-%20BUCKYS%20SEXY%20PLAYLIST.zip)

[ **Download this fanmix as a .zip (118.4MB)** ](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/MIX%20-%20BUCKYS%20SEXY%20PLAYLIST.zip)

 

 **1.**  Sarah Vaughan | Slow Hot Wind - 00:03:45

 

 **2.**  Billie Holiday | You're My Thrill - 00:03:23

 

 **3.**  Al Green | Here I Am (Come and Take Me) - 00:04:15

 

 **4.**  Salt 'N' Pepa | Whatta Man - 00:04:55

 

 **5.**  Sam Cooke | Bring It On Home To Me - 00:02:45

 

 **6.**  54-40 | I Go Blind - 00:02:47

 

 **7.**  Teddy Pendergrass | Turn Off the Lights - 00:05:57

 

 **8.**  Barry White | Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Babe - 00:03:43

 

 **9.**  Donna Summer | Love to Love You Baby - 00:06:49

 

 **10.**  David Cassidy | I Think I Love You - 00:02:59

 

 **11.**  Al Green | Let's Stay Together - 00:03:19

 

 **12.**  Billie Holiday | Billie's Blues (I Love My Man) - 00:03:04

 

 **13.**  Astrud Gilberto & Stan Getz | Girl From Ipanema - 00:03:01

 

 **14.**  Bloodhound Gang | The Bad Touch - 00:04:05

 

 **15.**  Barry White | I’ll Do for You Anything You Want Me To - 00:04:11

 

 **16.**  Etta James | I’d Rather Go Blind - 00:02:35

 

 **17.**  Johnny Mathis | Misty - 00:03:37

 

 **18.**  Backstreet Boys | I Want It That Way - 00:03:39

 

 **19.**  Boyz II Men | I'll Make Love To You - 00:04:19

 

 **20.**  Color Me Badd | I Wanna Sex You Up - 00:03:56

 

 **21.** Calvin Harris feat. Rihanna | This Is What You Came For - 00:03:39

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Bullet in the Barrel of Your Best Guy’s Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565252) by [gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
